I Can't Say No To You
by KittenDoll
Summary: Summery: A prequel to Snow White Queen, centering around Kim and her thought and feelings....just read it...plez! Lyrics in italics, thoughts in bold.


_Under your spell again, I can't say no to you. Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand, I can't say no to you_

**Punch, doge, kick, flip, DUCK!**

Kim Possible, teen heroin, barely managed to miss getting hit by a flaming plasma ball.

"What, Shego? Eyes going out in your old age?" She shouts with a small smile and back flips away from another shot.

"No, just distracting you, Pumpkin!" Shego, who a moment ago was 20 feet away, appears behind the teen in a flash and gives a hard kick to her side that sends her flying.

**Damn!**

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly, now I can't let go of this dream. I can't breath but I feel good enough, I feel good enough for you_

"Shego! It...It hurts!" Kim pants while arching her body into the green demon's touch.

"Perfect! There's no pleasure with out a little pain, princess."

**Too rough! But it hurts so good!**

Kim moans out in pain as Shego bites down hard, breaking the skin and lapping at the blood.

"Your mine, Kimmie. Always and forever!" Blood drips down from dark, plum lips.

"Yes, Misstress" Kim answers as she leans up to clean Shego's mouth of blood.

_Drink up sweet decadence. I can't say no to you, and I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind. I can't say no to you_

**This can't go on! I can't keep seeing her, not like this! I-I'm going insane. I can't even go a second without thinking of her.**

Kim gently fingers her still tender neck.

**Curse you! You evil, cruel, sexy goddess! Why must I be locked, chained to you? I-I refuse! I'm a hero, I'm stronger then this! No more! Please…more. Oh, Shego, I don't care! Have me, all of me! Anyway you wish, I will fulfill. As long as you're near me, does that mean…you…love…**

Her thoughts were interrupted as an urgent beeping sounded.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked as she flipped open her Kimmunicator.

"Break in. Looks like Drakken and Shego. Need a ride?"

"Please and thank you!" Kim smiles as her heart begins to speed up.

"It'll be there in 5 minutes, Kim!"

"You're the best, Wade!" She turns off the signal and try's to fix herself in the mirror.

**You're like a drug and I'm addicted.**

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely, now I can't let go of this dream. Can't believe that I feel good enough_

A beautiful redhead went flying through the air and into the wall of a dark room.

**Ow…That's going to be sore tomorrow…**

She slowly try's to push herself up as the door slams shut.

"Wha.. Shego?" Kim is suddenly pinned to her spot as warm lips capture her own.

The younger girl moans into the kiss as wondering hands roam her body. Shego pulls both of Kim's wrists above her head, securing them there with one hand as the other slides underneath Kim's pants. She aches into her lover's sweet, but deadly touch.

"Tell me, Kimmie… When you close your eyes, do you dream of me?" Kim's eyes fill with tears as Shego nibbles on her collar bone.

"Ev-every time!"

_I feel good enough. It's been a long time coming, but I feel good_

"Mom, I'm home!" Kim yells as she stomps up the stairs.

"Mom?" She stops at the top and listens for any nose.

"Hmm, I guess no one's here…" The teen wonders up her room and flumps on her bed.

**Gahh! I'm so sore! It's been days and she still leaves me feeling her.**

–sigh-

**What am I going to do?** The red headed teen thinks as she stares out the window as it starts to rain.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall, pour real life down on me. Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough_

"Stop right there!" Shego looks up to watch as a certain teen heroin jump down and readies her fighting stance.

"Why? So you can get a better look?" Shego asks with a lecherous smirk. A loud crash echoes as both women look over to see Ron come stumbling towards them.

"I got you back, KP!" Ron shouts as his pet, Rufus, nods happily.

"Get Drakken! I'll take care of Shego!" Shego tilts her head in doubt as she smiles and signals Kim to try.

"Let's see what my Princess is made of, hmm?"

**GO!**

Kim lunges at Shego to once again start this violent dance of theirs.

_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

"Shego, you came!" Kim smiles in surprise as she stares at her long time arch foe.

"Yeah, yeah what is it? I have things to steal and people to hurt." Shego says with an evil smile.

**Good God, she beautiful in the moon light…** Kim thinks as blushes and looks away.

"She-Shego…I…I love you!" Shego raises an elegant eyebrow as sly smile crosses her face.

"Really Kimmie? Prove it! Show me that you love me by doing as I tell you." Kim gives Shego a worried pout.

"…I…I'll do anything…T-to be with…You." Kim breaks, falling to her knees as Shego cresses her cheek.

"That's my girl…"


End file.
